Various configurations of nanostructures (e.g., nanofibers, nanowires, nanocrystals, etc.) have attracted widespread interest for their novel properties in electrical, chemical, optical and other similar applications. Nanostructures have a broad possibility of uses, such as semiconductors for nanoscale electronics, optoelectronic applications (e.g., in lasers, LEDs, etc.) photovoltaics, sensors, etc.
Correspondingly, capacitors are pervasive electronic elements. Often, it is quite desirous to place capacitors of particular capacitance, durability, and/or construction within extremely small spaces.
In almost all instances, however, the efficiency or use of such devices is limited, at least in part, by the area of the surface which is in contact with, or comprises, the electrode plates of the capacitor. This limitation is true in several aspects. First, space limitations (or “footprint” limitations) are of concern. For example, for defined materials, a certain capacitance can exist per unit area of a surface (i.e., within a certain footprint area). Thus, the capacitance is limited by, inter alia, the footprint of the surfaces which comprise the capacitor. One answer to such problem is to increase the size of the footprint involved. However, besides being inelegant., such response is often problematic due to cost restraints and size limitations imposed on the footprint itself (e.g., the capacitor might need to be placed in a limited space in a device, etc.)
In a number of conventional or current applications, the surface area of a capacitor's electrode suffice is increased by providing the material making up the surface with a number of holes or pores (e.g., by etching a metal plate, etc.). By providing such matrix as a porous solid, rather than just a solid surface, one increases the amount of available surface area without increasing the amount of space that the material occupies (i.e., the footprint size). While such porous matrices do increase the surface area of the electrode surface, a number of issues arise to limit the effectiveness of such measures. A final, but not trivial, problem concerns cost. Larger devices/surfaces/structures that are needed, e.g., to allow the proper capacitance, can be quite expensive.
Thus, a welcome addition to the art would be capacitors (and devices, etc. comprising capacitors) which have enhanced surface areas which would have the benefits of, e.g., increased capacitance per unit area footprint. The current invention provides these and other benefits which will be apparent upon examination of the following.